Searching For A Real Love
by rikkuinpink
Summary: Rikku just moved into a apartment in Luca. It has two rooms, so who is using the other room? But to makes things worse for Rikku besides finding a roommate. The stadium broke down, and only the leader and a certain group can fix it.
1. A Normal Life

A/N: Well I don't have much to say...Except this story takes place about a week after the good ending. Oh Rikku's thoughts are in_ italic_, Gippal in **bold, **and Lynehk _**bold italic**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFX, and X-2. Even though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

A Normal Life

" Uhh...So bored," Rikku said as she layed on her back staring at the ceiling. Rikku just moved into her 2 bedroom apartment in Luca. She really liked it except she had no roommate. She offered the room to Paine, but she lives in Bevelle. Her friend Destiny said she should get a cute guy to come and move in with her. Rikku got up slowly from her bed. She walked across the hallway to the empty room." I put it up for rent a week ago, and no body has replied yet! Oh poopie!" Rikku yelled as she kicked the empty bed. _Who wouldn't want to share a room with me. Young, cute, cheerful me. Cid, everybody was scared of my dad. He was always threatening people for even looking at me like "Don't look at my baby girl" . Even the fearless Gippal_. Rikku kicked the bed again.

" How can I even think about Gippal, that big meanie!" Rikku said as she crossed her arms.

Flashback

" Hey, it's Cid's little girl!" Gippal said as lightly shoved Rikku's head.

" I have a name.." Rikku said while grabbing her head.

" You seem close" Yuna said looking at the two.

" We made quite the couple" Gippal said with a smirk on his face.

" Fryd yna oui cyoehk? (What are you saying?)" Rikku said as she shoved Gippal.

Gippal laughed a little." Rikku's always good for a laugh. If your here about digging, this isn't the best time" Gippal said smiling at Rikku.

End Flashback

" And he thought that was so funny too! Toying with me all the time. He knew I liked him when we were young. That's why he said it" Rikku said as she sat down." To think of it, only one person stood up to my dad" Rikku said as looked down at the floor. _Tidus, he was the only person not scared of Cid. I told him how I felt a couple of days ago. He told me I loved him as a friend, he was probably right._

" But I kissed him! How stupid can i get! He belongs to Yunie!" Rikku yelled laying down on the bed. She blinked a few more times before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile..

" I wonder why Gippal decided to fix the Luca Stadium. There must be something in Luca that he loves. He would never get all or most of the Machine Faction just to fix the stadium" Lynehk said as he closed his suitcase." I actually like Luca, maybe I can find a apartment and live there, that would be nice" Lynehk said stretching out his arms.

Lynehk went outside Djose Temple and boarded the hover to Luca." Fixing the stadium is gonna be fun" Lynehk said sarcastically.

Back to Rikku

Rikku awoke realizing she fell asleep in the wrong bedroom." Silly me" Rikku said as she yawned and stretched. She fixed the bed and left the room and headed to the living room. She switched the t.v on turned it to the music channel." Yay! Real Emotion is on!!" Rikku said a she ran to her room and slipped on some shorts that looked exactly like her skirt.

Lynehk walked up the stairs slowly caring his suitcase." This apartment building is pretty nice, though. Too bad there elevator isn't working. Hmm... Rikku, where have I heard that name before? Well anyways this is the only room available near the Luca Stadium" Lynehk said. Lynehk stepped off the last step and approached the room, room 315. He could hear loud music coming from the room as he knocked on the door." Maybe I should go, whoever this Rikku is seems wild" Lynehk said as he backed away from the door. He was about to turn around and leave but someone opened the door.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, kinda like the prologue, but it's not! Well it gets better!!!!!!


	2. Characters

A/N: Well since the story has gotten started, here's a nice review of all the characters in the story.

Rikku - Well as you know Rikku is an 17 year old Al Bhed. She still has her basic outfit on, but she occasionally switches from her skirt to shorts( which looks just like the skirt). In this story, she's every guy's perfect girl.

Gippal - Gippal is a 18 year old Al Bhed, and is the leader of the Machine Faction. He is suppose to be like a every girls fantasy.

Lynehk - Lynehk is a 17 year old half Al Bhed. He has brown hair and emerald green eyes, and has a beauty mark on his right eye. He wears a green shirt(same color as eyes) and light blue jeans and black flip flops. His hair is like Shuyin's, but his personality is well, you'll see...He's kind of like a girl's first love.

Lyna - Lynehk's twin sister. She is 17 (but technically the oldest). She has dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a light blue spaghetti strapped type shirt, dark blue shorts, and light blue flip flops, and a light blue ribbon in her hair, she also has earring just like Rikku except for the blue. She's alot like Rikku, in some ways, but their rivals. She is the kind of girl that will do anything to get what she wants.

Destiny - Rikku's closest friend in Luca. Destiny is 16 and works at the café. She wears a white shirt with a pink skirt and white sneakerish shoes. She is very friendly and falls in love with just about every guy she sees.

Tyjet - An young Al Bhed that lives next door to Rikku. He is 15, but acts 12(maybe even 5). He has the traditional Al Bhed blond hair and green eyes. He wears a denim jumps suit with an yellow shirt and tan shoes. He is the little boy that every girl wishes was older.

Well that's all the characters that matter!!!


End file.
